


Red

by thorduna



Series: Prompt fills [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorduna/pseuds/thorduna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt: Thor sees Loki trying on new lingerie.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>So he ascends the stairs and quietly walks past all the closed doors, his feet making almost no sound against the plush carpet, until he reaches the one at the end of the corridor that is ajar. There is no sound when he pushes at the door and it slowly parts further to allow him to see inside.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snkt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snkt/gifts).



Knowing of Loki's whereabouts and not sharing the information with SHIELD or his fellow Avengers is treason and betrayal. Betrayal of Earth, of its officials and most importantly of his friends, who trust him to fight by their side. But they are not fighting Loki now. Thor isn't perfectly sure what Loki is doing, but he believes, _hopes_ , that they are at a time of peace. Loki has carved a place for himself on Midgard, elegant and richly furnished house that he calls his and appears to be living there in a very simple manner. And it might be the calm before the storm, but Thor lets his defences down and uses every possible moment to visit his brother and tries to get things to be between them as they were before.

 

And surprisingly often, Loki lets him.

 

It's a warm afternoon, lazy and beautiful, with just enough breeze to bring freshness to the air and stop it from growing too hot. Thor opens the front door quietly. The magic wards slide against his skin and let him in. The spacious living room, decorated in beige, grey and dark purple is empty and Thor considers sitting down at one of the sofas and waiting to make his presence unobtrusive. To let Loki come to him. But something in him fights against the notion, like a flicker of irritation tingling beneath his skin.

 

So he ascends the stairs and quietly walks past all the closed doors, his feet making almost no sound against the plush carpet, until he reaches the one at the end of the corridor that is ajar. There is no sound when he pushes at the door and it slowly parts further to allow him to see inside.

 

It's not that he was hiding or trying to sneak up on Loki. He knows Loki knew of his presence the second their eyes meet. Loki simply let him come closer and Thor knows, knows it from the slight twitch of Loki's jaw that it was a rash decision on his brother's part and that he is already regretting it.

 

They are not facing each other; Loki is standing in front of a full length mirror and he gazes at Thor in the reflection.

 

After a few seconds, Thor glances outside through the glass doors that lead onto a balcony – the world is still and slow, bathed in orange glow of the descending sun. Sluggish and lazy, offering peace to whomever comes see it. None of it reflects what just transpired between the brothers.

 

Not wanting Loki to misinterpret his silence or the way he averted his eyes, Thor speaks.

 

“May I come in?”

 

“You seem to be already in,” Loki notes, his tone reserved.

 

“May I stay then?”

 

He sees Loki's fists curl and release quickly.

 

“Yes.”

 

Loki's hair isn't combed back as usual, instead it is parted and falls down over his ears in waves. But that's by far the least noticeable feature of his appearance. His legs are bare, as are his arms and he wears a kind of overall made of lace with thin straps and low cut cleavage. It hugs his form tightly, made even more snug by a ribbon that is tied into a bow at the slimmest part of his waist. The overall ends by Loki's hipbones; underneath are simple satin panties which sit well against Loki's ass, but bulge quite obviously at the front.

 

Thor swallows a laugh – a laugh that is directed at himself, not at Loki, but he has no desire to explain that. He wants to laugh at himself because he never knew. He didn't know this of Loki and more importantly, he didn't know this of himself. What his reaction to such a sight would be:

 

The intense fire in him that is all rush and need.

 

On Loki's bed, there is a large pile of similar garments. Lace and satin, chiffon and even some leather. While all that Loki wears is black, there are many colours among the untried lingerie, especially a lot of green and red. Thor swallows when he sees the latter and thinks about the implications. The pull of curiosity is too much to resist and he walks over to the bed for a closer look. Loki stands where he was, rooted to the spot.

 

Thor rummages through the clothing casually as if his heart isn't threatening jump from his chest. Then a piece catches his eye. No, it's two pieces. They are still connected by Midgardian plastic so typical for all local shops, so Thor knows its meant to go together. He lifts it up, feeling Loki's gaze on him. It's not unlike what Loki is wearing now – it's made of lace and it's supposed to cover the upper part of the body, but where Loki is clad in a tight fitting garment, this one is meant to flow and only be tied at the waist with a sash. It's loose and when worn it would show most of the wearer's chest because of the v cut it has on its front side. Thor supposes the length might cover the tops of Loki's thighs. The other part of the ensemble are stockings and those are far less puzzling to Thor, but he enjoys that they seem to be made out of a very soft material, likely cotton. They are a touch of comfort among the shine and glitter of the other garments.

 

And the overall and stockings both are vivid red. Thor hesitates only a second before he turns to Loki and reaches out to hand them to him.

 

Loki cocks an eyebrow and takes the offered clothing.

 

“Well, that's not predictable at all.”

 

A wide smile appears on Thor's face then and Loki responds in kind.

 

Loki makes a shooing motion towards Thor. “Sit down.”

 

Thor obeys and his heart is pounding. Slowly, Loki divests himself of the tight overall and easily slips the red one on instead. Then he bends down and slowly pulls on one stocking, then the other. They end just above his knees, while the overall reaches to his mid-thighs. The lace sleeves are just touching his elbows, sometimes even lower because the cleavage, or slash perhaps is so big and wide that it occasionally slips down and bares Loki's shoulder.

 

Thor takes full advantage of the permission to stare that he was given and his eyes roam over Loki's skin. His mind is reeling still with the turn of events.

 

He sometimes thought about this. With every step he and Loki took towards each other, with every subtle peace offering exchanged between them, he wondered whether they would be able to reclaim the old intimacy. It was so long ago... they were young and foolish, but so very much needy of one another. And he didn't know if their reconciliation after the wars they lead against each other would also lead to a more intimate one after the older hurts they've both dealt. He doesn't want to dwell on those painful memories, but brief flashes of sharp words and jealousy flash through his mind anyway; Loki would swear at Thor until he was blue in the face, renouncing their love as sick lust, Thor would retaliate by boisterous pub crawling until the tales of his prowess with the bar matrons and any other ladies were the talk of Asgard.

 

It seemed like they could never go back. Like they might be brothers again, and friends, if such a happy, simple word could ever be used to describe them, but that they could never be lovers.

 

But here he is, with no chance to think or prepare, and it is happening.

 

Loki carefully considers his appearance in the mirror, turning from side to side to appreciate the outfit fully.

 

“Not bad,” he shrugs. “A bit dull maybe. Modest.”

 

Thor laughs throwing his head back. There is the most sinful, delectable flash of thighs between the soft, opaque stocking and the revealing top. Underneath are still hidden the tiny panties that were by no means made to hold a cock.

 

“There is nothing modest about you right now,” he tells Loki, still chuckling.

 

“It's a scale, Thor. There are other choices,” he gestures towards the pile of other garments, “that would be more... straight-forward.”

 

“Straight-forward isn't really your style, though is it? And besides, I like the colour.”

 

“Yes, yes, so we've established. Now-”

 

Loki slowly approaches Thor and Thor grits his teeth, trying to hold on to control, to sanity. He doesn't recall making a conscious decision to part his knees, but apparently he has done so and Loki is now standing impossibly close, resting his palms lightly on Thor's shoulders. The bed on which he is sitting is low and so his face is no higher than the level of Loki's stomach and is gaze is drawn downward, to the folds of lace that fan out along Loki's hips. He draws one curious finger across the hem of on stocking and then his touch abandons the soft cotton in favour of warm, slightly fuzzy skin. There is nothing in the world but that one point of touch, where the tip of his finger meets his brother's bared skin; he travels upward, pushing the lace out of the way until he is stopped by the unforgiving stretch of the panties.

 

He _wants,_ but he looks up, searching Loki's face for answers. Loki doesn't appear to have any, but he is faintly flushed and returning Thor's gaze steadily.

 

Thor would like to kiss him. To pull him down into his embrace and close him in firmly, to lay down on the bed and stay there for ours, mapping his face with look and touch, pressing their bodies together until they were so needy they wanted to cry.

 

But it doesn't seem possible. He cannot break the moment; he can only go forward.

 

And so he lifts the red lace and lets it fall over his head as he leans forward and presses his lips just over the edge of the stockings.

 

Loki makes a sound above him, like a choked curse and his hands tighten on Thor's shoulders. He licks out with his tongue, tasting skin and salt and Loki squeezes him painfully. Thor's head is spinning with joy – he loves it, Loki loves it and he wants it. The thought makes Thor impatient and he moves up to explore the tiny undergarment that Loki wears up close. His cock is filled and stretching the fabric so much it seems see-through. Thor nudges the bulge with his nose first and is rewarded with a breathy laugh – he hasn't heard such a noise from Loki in centuries. He can smell Loki through the fabric, the rich musk is inviting to him and definitely mouth-watering.

 

He nuzzles Loki for a while, feeling his cock start to twitch after a while and wetness seep through the thin fabric. When Loki doesn't protest, he lets his movements become more insistent, more daring, rubbing his cheek against Loki's cock through the fabric and dampening it with broad licks that leave his tongue dry and the panties soaked with spit and precome. Loki is fully hard underneath Thor's mouth now and he makes an impatient noise before stepping away from Thor and tugging the panties down. He messes up his stockings while doing so, leaving one just barely hanging off his knee, while the other rolls down almost all the way to his ankle. He moves to straighten them up or maybe take them off, but Thor holds out a hand.

 

“Leave them- Come back here.”

 

Loki does and hungrily, Thor pushes the lacy overall up again and wraps his lips around the tip of Loki's cock, grasping Loki's buttocks with both hands to pull him closer. Loki winds his hands in Thor's hair and moans, a sweet sound to Thor's ears even as he laps at the smooth head of Loki's cock, teasing him. He wants Loki on edge, he wants him hungry. Revealed. To make sure he's not the only one who craves this madness. He slips one hand between Loki's legs and caresses his balls first, then the spot right behind them until his fingers travel even further and he finds Loki's hole, rubbing it lightly. His mouth keeps on working up and down Loki's shaft until he bucks under his touch, arching his back to press against Thor finger. Thor indulges him; all he is really interested in right now is giving Loki all the pleasure he can stand. There is a time and place for teasing and his mind briefly imagines many other nights – and days, as if that matters – with the pleasure so drawn out until the desire becomes unbearable, but right now it is not what he has in mind. He is mindful of his finger being dry and yet it doesn't seem to matter to Loki, he pushes back against the pressure and the furrowed skin parts and he is sucked into a tight heat. And then it's perfect – his mouth is filled with the taste of Loki, his erect cock pushing in and out of Thor's mouth, his finger working in tandem. The lace is scratching against his face, providing yet another edge to what he is feeling. And Loki is appreciative too, snapping his hips to fill Thor's mouth and then jerking back to pierce himself on Thor's finger. Soft moans began escaping Loki's mouth, seemingly so far above Thor.

 

And Thor supposes it's a witness to how much Loki wants this as well, the way he tenses up and grasps Thor roughly by the hair before his spine stiffens and he comes in Thor's mouth, a long, drawn sigh escaping him.

 

With a parting lick, savouring Loki's taste, Thor leans away, pushing his hair away from his face; it has been hopelessly ruffled by the garment Loki is wearing. Looking up, he sees Loki's mouth curled into a self-deprecating grin but he hardly has any time to reflect that before Loki pushes at Thor's shoulders toppling him onto his back and quickly following. Thor wraps his arms around Loki automatically, pressing his face to Loki's neck, forgetting for a moment his own need. The hardness of his cock, confined still in his trousers seems irrelevant now that the entire length of Loki's mostly uncovered body is pressed to his and he can feel Loki's lips travelling across Thor's cheek, seeking out his mouth. He tightens his grip until Loki laughs breathlessly and murmurs something about ribs and Thor shakes his head minutely at himself, lessening the pressure he was putting on Loki's torso in his need for closeness. His palms travel up and down Loki's body and the lacy overall that he has admired so much suddenly seems in the way; he grasps at it and it tears easily. He looks up at his brother, expecting him to protest – whether truly or in jest – but Loki does no such thing, laughing breathlessly instead as the fabric rips and leaves him bare, save for the stockings that by now are merely bunched around his ankles.

 

It fills Thor with infinite happiness.

 

He is so invigorated by it that he flips them over and then his brother is bared underneath him, hair messy and eyes wide, his lips bitten to blood red, smirking.

 

“I almost lost hope you were capable of this,” Loki pants, licking his lips and pushing his hips up towards Thor's still clothed ones, hardening already despite the orgasm Thor wrenched from him.

 

“Capable?” Thor laughs. “I... I never wanted anything more.”

 

And perhaps it is a lie. In the past years, there were many things involving Loki that he wished for more than tasting him and making love to him, because often those things barely even crossed his mind and instead he was more concerned with simply getting his brother back. But now that he's had this, he feels greedy. He wants his brother at his side _and_ he wants him trembling with need, naked and sweaty.

 

Loki squirms in his grasp for a while and Thor is so far gone in his thoughts that at first he doesn't realize that Loki is merely reaching for his bedside table where a bottle of clear lubricant is waiting.

 

“Go on,” Loki urges, in the same known tone of voice that Thor remembers from centuries prior, Loki always teasing, always pushing Thor towards some foolishness – whether it was fun or danger in fact. “Undress.”

 

Thor moves to do so rashly, intent on shucking down his clothes as quickly as possible, but then there is the laugh on Loki's lips again and with just a tiny flick of Loki's fingers, Thor is fully naked.

 

“Sorry,” Loki grins, “you were too slow for me.”

 

“Oh, was I?” Thor replies in kind, throwing himself back down on Loki, kneeing at his thighs until Loki parts them for him. His hands wrap around Loki's wrists and push them up over Loki's head, holding him in place while he drags his hips over Loki's. They tease each other for a while like that, smiling mouths clashing in hard kisses full of teeth, but then Thor's need grows to be too much and he reaches for the bottle of lubricant and slicks his cock thoroughly. He intends to lathe his fingers in it as well and stretch Loki more, but he is stopped quite assertively.

 

“It was enough. Now fuck me.”

 

Should he disagree? Insist perhaps that Loki needs more preparation than that? Yes, reason suggests that yes. But he doesn't listen it, instead, he listens to Loki.

 

He takes both of his wrists in one hand now and holds them once again above Loki's head; there is no resistance against his strength though and he knows that Loki simply appreciates the feeling. Looking straight down into Loki's eyes, he sees naked want and that's all the incentive he needs. With his other hand, he reaches down to guide his cock between Loki's thighs, the head slipping over the hole until he finally pushes forward and slips in.

 

Loki moans out his praises and Thor keeps going, momentarily forgetting all but the burning need in him until he is seated deep within Loki and thrusts several times, wrenching excited cries from Loki.

 

The memory of doing this is very distant and he finds the present much more pleasant actually, as perhaps he knows Loki much better now than he has in the past when they attempted this. As though he understands him. And that's why his hold on Loki's wrists tightens again and he pushes Loki more firmly into the mattress, fucking into him with force even as he never breaks eyes contact. Soon, Loki himself does though, his eyes squeezed shut as he whines through his teeth, unable to quiet the sound. Thor is transfixed and tries to maintain the movement to keep drawing those sounds from Loki – and yet it seems that it's not enough as Loki arches against him and begins fighting against Thor's hold on him. And so he becomes rougher, his movements holding more speed, knowing well that it's what Loki wants from him. And he is correct, Loki twists and jerks bodily and for as much as his movements look like fight, all they really do is draw Thor deeper and stimulate him further until Thor is panting and the brink on losing control.

 

“Loki-”Thor pants. “I need-”

 

“I know,” Loki breathes in reply, grinding his hips against Thor. “Come on.”

 

Thor surges down, capturing Loki's lips in a sloppy, needy kiss and Loki arches his back, moaning into Thor's mouth and then biting at him, wild and unrestrained.

 

“Will you come too? Will you come again for me?” Thor demands with his last breath and just as Loki groans out a 'yes', Thor bucks against him with a shout and comes, filling Loki up in hot spurts. Loki twists in his hold again and he almost lets him go, but instead Loki thrusts up against Thor's stomach and comes all over the both of them.

 

With a breathless laugh of pure happiness, Thor wraps Loki in a hug, knowing full well he is once again smothering him, but this time Loki doesn't protest and returns the embrace, kissing Thor's neck.

 

They are silent for a very long time after that, even when they rearrange themselves into a more comfortable position and simply laze about, trading kisses. Thor doesn't mind because he can read perfectly the slackness of Loki's limbs and he knows he is for now at peace and welcomes Thor's closeness. He rather hopes that never changes and for once he feels that his wish might even come true.

 


End file.
